1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of character-based media analytics and, more particularly, to character-based media analytics using character decompositions.
2. Related Art
As media such as television shows and movies have become more ubiquitous and easily accessible in the everyday lives of consumers, the quantity and diversity of the media have also significantly increased. Previously, consumers were limited to a few television channels broadcasted by major television networks. As technology has progressed, various media are available for on-demand viewing at the convenience of consumers. As this on-demand ability has become more prevalent in the television industry (e.g., on-demand movies) and the personal computing industry (e.g., YouTube video streaming, NetFlix movie recommendations), consumers have become overwhelmed with the availability of choices at any one time. Similarly, consumers' ability to search through media to discover new content that meets their personal preferences and tastes has remained inefficient and ineffective.
Traditional techniques for discovering new media rely on friends and acquaintances suggesting media that they believe the consumer may enjoy. Alternatively, the consumer may see a preview for media that captures their attention or the consumer may view media because it includes a favorite actor or actress. However, these techniques have a significant drawback in that they use only a very narrow degree of precision in identifying content and can be unreliable. For example, although a favorite actress may play the role of an educated, humble, and empowering individual in one movie, the same actress may play the role of an illiterate, ill-mannered, and unfavorable individual in a subsequent movie. Therefore, understanding the qualities of characters is helpful for appreciating and understanding the media in which the characters appear.
Accordingly, techniques for efficiently and reliably decomposing the attributes of characters for character-based media analytics are advantageous.